


Miscommunications

by YouGottaBeBlitzenMyHearthstone (Aya_Chi007)



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Piggyback Rides, Swearing, alcohol use, did you expect no swearing?, hearthstone is in it, no seriously, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Chi007/pseuds/YouGottaBeBlitzenMyHearthstone
Summary: Mead. That's how this whole thing got started





	Miscommunications

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RisaKap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisaKap/gifts).



> This is for RisaKap, who requested my take on the first Blitzstone piggyback ride. I hope this doesn’t disappoint!

    Hearthstone’s grinning. That in itself is strange. He doesn’t project his emotions this… what’s the word he’s looking for? Bluntly? No, that doesn’t sound quite right. Openly. There it is. He doesn’t project his emotions this openly. Not usually. Only around Blitzen.

 

    They’re sprawled on the living room floor of Blitzen’s apartment back in Nidavellir after their last mission from Mimir, which admittedly would have gone much smoother if they hadn’t had to go to Alfheim. Going to Alfheim meant being picked up by the police. Which led to being dropped off at his parents’ doorstep. He wasn’t sure what his parents were more disappointed and disgusted by: his appearance or Blitzen. He’s leaning towards Blitzen, since the dwarf had come up with some pretty creative insults after Alderman told Hearthstone to use the board instead of signing.

 

    That was then and this is now (though it had only been a few hours earlier). Before they had fled the manor, however, Blitzen somehow managed to snag a few bottles of mead. How, Hearthstone isn’t entirely sure. It’s not a pressing matter, seeing as they’re already halfway through the second bottle.

 

    Blitzen grins as he leans against the coffee table.  _ What are you smiling about?  _ His lips read as he gazes adoringly at Hearthstone, eyes slightly unfocused. 

 

_ You,  _ Hearth signs back, allowing Blitz to bask in the sweetness for a moment before continuing,  _ and how you’re such a fucking lightweight.  _ He leans back against the couch, feeling the giggle in his throat at Blitzen’s offended expression.

 

_ How da- _ Blitzen stops speaking, swaying a little bit from sitting up straight too quickly.  _ How dare you.  _ He points at Hearthstone.  _ I’m not a lightweight! I can lift more than you! _

 

__ Hearthstone rolls his eyes at the miscommunication. Blitzen always forgets how to sign when he drinks. Sometimes, if he drinks too much, he gets jumbled up reading Hearth’s signs.  _ I can actually lift you, _ Hearthstone responds, deciding to see if he can confuse Blitzen. He takes to his own feet, teetering slightly before rounding the coffee table. Raising an eyebrow, he kneels in front of the Blitz.

 

    Obviously they’re miscommunicating in more ways than one, because Blitzen somehow seems to have mistook  _ lift _ for  _ carry.  _ Entirely too quickly for someone as intoxicated as he is, Blitz has managed to go around Hearthstone and climb onto his fucking shoulders. Still, Hearthstone isn’t one to back down from a challenge.

 

    Shaking slightly, Hearth manages to get to his feet. He feels Blitzen’s fingers clench at his hair. It’s only slightly painful. Hearthstone manages to stumble a few steps forward before Blitzen leans forward. Why, Hearthstone isn’t sure. All he knows is that it throws off their balance, sending them toppling to the floor.

 

    Hearthstone huffs, pushing Blitzen off of him so he can roll over on his back. Blitz stays on his stomach, turning his head so he can see Hearth. The corner of his mouth tugs up in a grin as he lifts his head the rest of the way so Hearthstone can see his mouth.  _ Imagine if we did that shit in battle. _

 

_     We’d die. _


End file.
